


keeper

by Limonium



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 12:38:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19107262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Limonium/pseuds/Limonium
Summary: The new Keeper, Tom Riddle, ends up finding Harry Potter, a young empath whose past may help him locate the Master of Death. Along with Nagini and other magicals, Tom might just find what he is looking for.Well, he can't be too picky about companions when the world is at stake.





	keeper

It was like trying to find a needle in a haystack.

That’s the first thought Tom had when he had received the letter on his desk that morning.

He was woken up, grumpy and lacking sleep, but had begrudgingly let his magic lead him around the house. The sun hasn’t even fully risen up yet and the breeze coming through an open window had nudged and dropped the envelope at his feet when he had opened the door.

It was the Ministry of Magic’s crest in gold that caught his attention, more than the forces intentionally pushing him to pick it up.

When he read it, he was quite in a bit of shock, but eventually penned a response.

_What he vowed, he will do._

  
He was a champion of life, and dragging the Master of Death under his wing would secure the safety of possibly everyone.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos, comments and feedback are loved!


End file.
